1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter and a method for generating an additional parity for information bits for signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast communication services in information oriented society of the 21st century are entering an era of digitalization, multi-channelization, bandwidth broadening, and high quality. In particular, as a high definition digital television (TV) and portable broadcasting signal reception devices are widespread, digital broadcasting services have an increased demand for a support of various receiving schemes.
According to such demand, standard groups set up broadcasting communication standards to provide various signal transmission and reception services satisfying the needs of a user. Still, however, a method for providing better services to a user with more improved performance is required.